potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Isabella V Clemente/Temporarily assuming total control over The Wiki
Recently "Gman" reported Paradox Overlord for I don't know what, to be honest. The only thing I can think of that he did was say, "I think I just shat myself" on The Handy Mandy Wiki. We all know for a fact that Gamer124, Blake, and George Sailward all do way worse than this on a daily basis. I personally feel like Pears has made a huge effort to try and correct himself for the youth, and act as a positive role model. A day after this, Hector Wildhayes received a 4 month long global block "No reason given". Quite ridiculous. So now, our top 2 administrators are both globally banned. They've each emailed Wiki Staff 3 days ago, and have gotten no reply. It infuriates me how nothing's being done to Gamer124 and all these other people that spam profanity on several wikis on a daily basis. Gamer has bans on multiple Wikis for this. We've been forgiving by repeatedly letting him back, giving him chance after chance. I feel as though Paradox Overlord is being held responsible for the actions of George Sailward, Joseph Coalsmythe, and Blake since they're all members of this Wiki. But here's my question. When The people from PPW came and vandalized our Wikis in the past, why weren't the admins of the PPW banned? Better yet, the people that ''vandalized ''weren't even banned. I can't stress in words how disappointed I am in Wiki Staff's actions, "BrandonRhea and "CallofDuty4". Very very disappointed. Evidence that "BrandonRhea" and "CallofDuty4" are abusing their rights (User requested I not give out his name), someone I don't even know, messaged me on Community Central: *(User requested I not give out his name):Was it Brandon Rhea that globally blocked your friend? :He's a very abusive Staff Member, so I'm assuming it was him 1:39Isabella V Clemente:Initially, yes. 1:40(User requested I not give out his name):Yup, he has a problem with hearing the whole story. He simply blocks users because he doesn't like them 1:40Isabella V Clemente:Hmmm. 1:40P(User requested I not give out his name):And he lets others get away with things * :Micronations wiki and a few other wikis have had the same problems with him :On Micronations wiki, he literally took over and globally blocked all the bureaucrats for a very minor reason :As Brandon rhea has access to s:c, he probably just deleted your email so other staff could not see it : :Tyler Crossbones, a common enemy of Paradox Overlord, posted a status on Facebook: *Multiple people got global bans on Wikia, including Pearson Fml Wright and Joseph Coalsmythe, for absolutely no reason other then laughing about how a fucking 13 year old (supposedly) and a 30 year old made a Handy Manny Wiki. I'm very disappointed on how "Brandon Rhea" a VSTF handled his job, and went ahead and baned several people without checking to see how "Gamer124" an admin on the Handy Manny Wiki had been harassing every member of the Potco-United Nations Wiki. PeterPeter5000 also told me that BrandonRhea has done this on several other Wikis including "MicroNationsWiki" where he demoted every single admin for a very minor reason. Isabella V Clemente (talk) 19:06, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts